


"Never as Much as You."

by txmaki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Help, I'm sorry this is trash, Yukio is really great, and perfect, i'll leave you to your imagination for the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: Y/N's always been a little insecure. But when she and Yukio started dating, the insecurities that never bothered her much now bothered her all the time. Sometimes she wondered why Yukio would even want her. Y/N didn't get it. And then he told her that the sunrise they were staring at would never be as beautiful as her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okaY hi the summary's kinda vague so i'm just gonna explain a little more;;
> 
> basically, you and Yukio are dating and have been for a few months. During the summer, you two like to go onto the roof of the old dorm (for the sake of convenience we'll go ahead and say that you live in the dorm with Rin and Yukio, maybe you were a bit late registering for a dorm, idk) and watch the sunrise. It's calming, and while walking up to the roof and back down to your rooms you both shared nice convos, etc.
> 
> one day, you comment on how beautiful the sunrise looks, and Yukio tells you that it's never as beautiful as you.
> 
> alSO A QUICK WARNING: There /is/ implied smut at the end. I added an "extra" little scene at the end, and that's where it is, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.

Key;  
Y/N - your name  
E/C, H/C, H/L - eye color, hair color, hair length (i'm sorry if i don't use all of these, i just keep a consistent key)

 

\---------

 

When Y/N had confessed to Yukio Okumura, teacher for an exorcist cram school, freshman student representative, youngest exorcist ever, son of Satan (they had been friends for quite a while. And when Yukio broke the news that Rin and himself were the sons of Satan, Y/N wasn't that surprised. For Rin, at least.), she didn't expect him to say he felt the same way. She wasn't shy when it came to most things, but when Yukio turned to her with a surprised look in his teal eyes and a small smile on his face, Y/N panicked. She was blushing, stuttering - because she hadn't said it (hadn't said the three words, "I love you,") while he was looking at her, he was correcting a few tests on his desks and wasn't looking at her, and he didn't look at her with those beautiful, smart eyes. 

Yukio had smiled with the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks and said it back, he had stood up and looked at her and said it back, "I love you, too," he had said, and Y/N remembered it like it was yesterday. 

So they had started dating. And that had been the start of Y/N's insecurities.

She'd always had them, little things. Maybe one day she felt that her hair looked weird or maybe another she didn't think her stomach was thin enough - which was stupid, because she knew that even if it wasn't, she'd still be liked by her friends and loved by her family and Yukio. Those were things that she'd think of even before dating Yukio, but they didn't bother her as much.

And then, one day, she looked in the mirror and decided that she could not, for the life of her, understand why Yukio would want her. Why he'd love her. She wasn't good enough, she told herself, she wasn't pretty enough. Shiemi was pretty. Even Izumo, with her damned weird eyebrows. Yukio would be better with either one of them, they'd look like a better couple.

Y/N thought she was boring, with her H/C hair and E/C eyes. She didn't look right. Not next to Yukio.

What Y/N swore she could never understand - even though Yukio had said it hundreds of times that he would love her forever, even though he never really said anything like that before - why Yukio would love her.

\--

Y/N woke up to the soft sounds of her alarm, something she did during the summers in the morning. She liked to wake up calmly rather than suddenly with a reminder of, "You've got school for the next 7 hours!" during the summer.

She yawned as she got out of her bed, pulling on a pair of long pajama pants - as she usually slept in shorts - and putting on her slippers, grabbing a light blanket from her bed. She was more awake now, and took a quick glance at the time before walking out of her still-dark dorm room. 5:30 AM.

Y/N opened her door and found Yukio leaning against the wall beside it, his head leaning back on it as well. He seemed tired, and Y/N was sure she did too, but once they got outside she knew they wouldn't be anymore - even if it was summer, it still got cold in the mornings. His teal eyes found hers through the darkness and he smiled, a nice, adoring smile, and she felt her heart flutter. It felt nice.

"Are you ready?" Yukio whispered, not wanting to wake Rin up, even though he was a deep sleeper and was inside their room. Y/N nodded, holding up the blanket she had brought with a small, "Yeah, let's go."

They made their way through the abandoned building, whispering about anything and everything. Yukio would tell some crazy story about what Rin had done as a child - even though it'd been a few months since they'd been dating, and even though they did this often, Y/N still hadn't heard all of the stories from their childhood. - and Y/N would giggle, maybe a little too loud, in the darkness, and even though Yukio couldn't see well, he smiled with her, because her laugh made him happy. Simple as that.

The duo went up a few flights of stairs before they finally reached the roof, the cold breeze causing goosebumps against their skin. It was still dark, but a little but of a lighter navy blue near the east, where they were facing. The sun was rising.

That was what they did, every so often, they would wake up early and sit on the roof and watch the sunset. It was cheesy, and not entirely worth the cold, but it was nice. And Y/N felt at home by Yukio's side, cuddled up against him in a blanket as they sat and talked about anything they could.

Y/N stretched and made her way towards the edge of the building, looking over the edge. "Careful," Yukio said, earning a bit of a glare from his girlfriend. "I know. It's not like I'm that clumsy." She said, a small chuckle following after. Yukio rolled his eyes at her playfully as he sat down near the edge, patting the space next to him for her to sit. Y/N did.

Yukio took the blanket she had brought and wrapped it around both of them, keeping them warm beside each other. Y/N curled into her boyfriend, snuggling up next to him in the very faint, very small light of the morning sun, resting her head on his shoulder. He did what he'd always do; turn his head to kiss the top of hers and then wrap his arm around her shoulders. 

They talked for a while. And waited. And when the sun finally came up, they were quiet, and they just watched. When Y/N and Yukio first started doing this - getting up early, walking to the roof, making conversation - Y/N had made the mistake of talking while the sun had peeked shyly over the mountains. Yukio was the type of person to watch beautiful things in silence (speaking of watching, he watched her. Often. She couldn't tell if it was creepy or cute.), she knew that, but had forgotten. Yukio had turned to her, the same annoyed look he gave to his brother on his face, and she knew to stop talking. 

The sun was warm, a nice, fair heat coming to rest on the couple's faces. Y/N found herself thinking that Yukio was definitely warmer than the sun, especially like this, with them so close, and her face heated. She pretended it was the sun.

A moment had passed, and the sun was halfway up the mountains, yellow and the sky around it was pink and purple and blue and orange and she couldn't stop herself from saying it. 

"It's beautiful." she said - which surprised Yukio a little, because she didn't say anything when they did this, just sat in comfortable silence like him.

Y/N looked to Yukio, thinking he'd just nodded, but found him staring into the distance, a nice smile on his face. Something she didn't see often anymore. "Yeah," he said quietly. "But never as much as you."

Y/N hadn't blushed that hard since she confessed to him.

\--

It had happened again. More than twice. More than three times. Y/N had lost count.

Was it a good thing? That she had lost count of how many times she'd called the sunrise beautiful, and he'd responded with the same thing?

"Never as much as you."

It surprised her. She wasn't beautiful. Not to her, at least. And if she wasn't beautiful to herself wouldn't that mean that she wasn't beautiful to anyone else? 

Maybe.

Probably.

Probably not.

Y/N sighed, flopping back on her bed. Maybe she'd ask Yukio about it. Maybe tomorrow morning, when they got up again, she'd just casually bring it up, "Yukio? Why do you always say the same thing when I call the sky beautiful?"

She groaned. 

\--

The next morning, she got up early again, did the same thing she did every morning when it came to this, and opened the door. Yukio was waiting, as always, leaning against the wall. He was in a yellow sweater she loved - he wore it often, and it was obviously old, but she still loved it. A few times, when Y/N had fallen asleep next to him after hours of studying - "Yukio, come on. Why do you need to help me study?" "Because, Y/N, you're failing my class." - she'd cuddled into his chest, and his smell was something calming, something home. The sweater carried that something calming, that something home.

They talked on the way up to the roof again, about anything and everything, just like they always did. 

When they got on the roof, and it was still dark, they still talked, Y/N still got a bit too close to the edge for Yukio's comfort - he wanted to protect her. He didn't want her hurt. -, and they still sat by each other, curled up in a blanket to keep warm, Yukio's arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder, and they still talked for a while more. And then the sun appeared, bright and warm and nice.

And with it came Y/N's statement. As always.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Never as much as you." Yukio replied.

A few moments passed after that, and Y/N's uneasiness grew. She shouldn't ask him, should she? He was just being a good boyfriend, and she would accept the compliment like any other girl would. 

'Oh, screw it.' She thought to herself, then moved a bit so she could face her boyfriend while still being protected from the minor cold within the blanket.

"Yukio." 

"Yes?"

He had that face again. The one he gave to Rin all the time. She knew she shouldn't be talking.

"Why do you always say that? 'Never as much as you.' Why?" Y/N said, straightforward. She was a little nervous, she wouldn't deny, but that shouldn't stop her from asking a question, should it?

Maybe. But oh, well.

Yukio obviously tensed a little bit, and Y/N felt a little bit of self accomplishment. She had caught him.

"Because," he started, turning so he could face her too. "because it’s true. I don’t care if you don’t see it, I don’t care if no one else sees it. you’re more beautiful than any of the sunrises this world has ever seen, and ever will see. You’re so beautiful that you light up my world in the morning, not the sun." He said, finishing with a loving smile on his face.

Y/N was blushing, she could feel it, and she didn't even try to pretend it was the sun. She just accepted it. Her own lips turned up into a smile, too, and she moved forward to wrap her arms around Yukio's neck, resting her head on his shoulder like she always did. Yukio hugged her back, his arms coming to wrap around her waist kindly. Y/N felt as if it were perfect, as if his arms were meant to be there, as if her head was meant to be on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Y/N whispered, her voice soft.

She felt Yukio chuckle (actually felt it. His chest rumbled slightly, and his shoulders shook, and she liked it. It was weird, but she did.) and pull her away a little bit, one of his hands resting at her neck. Not in a provocative way, just in a nice way. His thumb brushed near her jawline, and his fingers and some of his palm were on the side of her neck, surprisingly warm for being out in the cold.

"You shouldn't have to thank me. You just need to know it's true." Yukio told her, soft and gentle and with Y/N melting putty in his hands. He was perfect, how did she deserve him?

Yukio pulled her back to him, but not all the way. He pulled her just enough so that his lips met her forehead, placing a gentle kiss on her head before moving down to her nose, then both her cheeks, and finally her lips. 

Y/N was happy, really, really, happy, because Yukio was perfect, and he loved her. For real. Definitely. And she felt bad she ever doubted that. Ever.

"The sunrises will always be beautiful," he murmured against her lips, "but never as much as you."

She believed him.

 

// Little extra scene, yay //

 

Somewhere along the line, Yukio's kisses had gotten a little rough. And Y/N had ended up under him, on the blanket. And he didn't show any signs of stopping.

"Yukio!" Y/N shrieked with a smile on her face as her boyfriend bit on her neck lightly. "Stop it!"

Yukio pulled away from her neck with a smile - almost a grin - and furrowed his brows teasingly. "What? I can't love my beautiful girlfriend?" He asked, and without and answer, resumed back to his work.

"Not on the roof, you can't."

"I usually give you a choice, Y/N, but I'm afraid you don't have one this time around."

"Yukio!"


End file.
